ExGirlfriend
by The Cuteness
Summary: “Well, well. I see you’re not with your bodyguards today” he said with a smirk. “You cocky little bastard” she snarled, grabbing the front of his shirt. “Nice to see you too” he said laughing.


.Hey all! This one of my first fics in an all Harry Potter section on fanfic so bear with me if it's not all that great, K? Welp N E wayz, I hope you enjoy this fic and please R&R!

Disclaimer: I own none characters used except Rayne Martinez, Alex Dubierre, and Aquarius Ramirez.

Summary: Draco Malfoy thought that he was escaping his past when he entered his sixth year at Hogwarts, having spent the last year in America. But now, everything comes rushing back as three new exchange students come: Alex Dubierre, Aquarius Ramirez, and one Rayne Martinez. Draco suddenly feels guilt, lust, and anger overtake him when SHE has made it clear that she wants revenge for what he did to her, but is that all? Will Draco play the game or will it all end before the year has begun? Will Aquarius and Alex carry out their threat? Why is Rayne in Gryffindor? And what will Draco do when he finds out about Harry's attraction to Rayne? The players have all moved in, let the games begin…

Author's Note:

_Italics_- Flashback or dream

**Bold**- Song Lyrics

"Don't Speak"- No Doubt

Now on wit da fic…..

**Ex-Girlfriend**

**Chapter One**

**Don't Speak**

**_You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend_**

Draco Malfoy sat in his place at the Slytherin table waiting for all the first years to be sorted. When people looked at him now, they could tell that he had changed since he was gone. When people knew him in the fourth year, they would say that he looked like a rich, snob. Always dressed in the most expensive clothes, his hair always combed neatly. Then he had left to go to a school in America for his fifth year. When he had come back this year, he looked different. Very different.

He now had short spiky hair and sported five earrings, two one the right and three on the left. Now that the sixth years had free dress, he wore rocker-urban clothes. He now wore black baggy Dickies with a rocker belt, a white T-shirt that said "I know you like hot dogs", and black Air Force Ones. Around each wrist were black spiky bracelets.

He glanced around, bored and wishing that he was back at his school In L.A., but then he thought about HER and changed his mind. He wouldn't have to see HER anymore and her accusing green eyes. Draco glanced up as the last first year was announced and was surprised along with the other students as Dumbledore announced that there was to be 3 transfer students to be sorted.

Everyone turned towards the doors as 3 people walked in. Draco's breath caught his throat as he recognized one person. It was HER. What in the bloody hell was she doing here? He thought he could escape all the pain, but it was rushing back to him.

**_Can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know_**

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Wesley all watched the new students walk through the doors. Harry watched as Draco Malfoy took an interest in one of the students and felt himself turn red. There was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The girl stood only 5'2" with light caramel skin. She had the same piercing bright green eyes he had and she had elbow length curly black hair. She wore tight black hip huggers with a white rocker belt, a tight white boy-beater with a small black ROCA WEAR sweater, a black & white hat with the name RAYNE spray painted in dark blue, and black & white AIR FORCE ONES. She smiled and he could see that she had braces.

Two boys walked protectively on either side of her. One boy was 5'6" and had pale skin. He had boyish blond hair with the bangs falling into his blue eyes. He wore baggy baby blue sweats, a white T-shirt, a black hat with "L.A." on it, a silver chain, and black Timberlands. The other boy was about 5'5" with tan skin. He had black spiky hair and dark green eyes. He wore black Dickies, a black T-shirt, a silver chain, and black AIR FORCE ONES.

The girl glanced back and smirked at someone. Harry turned to see that it was none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry glared, wishing that he was sitting near Malfoy so he could hit him.

**_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts_**

Rayne Martinez glanced back and smirked at Draco before turning back around. She smirked at the guys, Alex Dubierre and Aquarius Ramirez, to let them know that Draco knew they were here. Draco was going to pay for the pain that he had put her through and revenge was such a bitch. They all reached to were the old guy was. What was his name? Dumbledore or something? Well, it didn't really matter. This school was soon to know why she and the guys got kicked out of so many schools. They were going to terrorize this place.

"Dubierre, Alex"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Ramirez, Aquarius"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Martinez, Rayne"

"GRYFINDOR!"

WHAT THE HELL? She was in GRYFINDOR? How the hell did that happen? WHY? All these thoughts were running through Rayne's head as she made her way towards the Gryffindor table, a pissed of look on her face.

**_Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts_**

"Bloody hell, she looks pissed!" said Ron as they all watched the new girl make her way towards them.

"You would think we were the worst! She should be glad NOT to be in Slytherin," said Hermione, a little mad that someone didn't want to be in their house.

Harry could only nod his head, his eyes never leaving Rayne. Watching her every movement, even when she turned around and glared at him, his gaze never leaving. He watched as she took the seat farthest to the end, which so happened to be where they were. She glared at the trio before she turned around to face the Slytherin table.

Draco watched Rayne take the only seat at her table, which happened to be next to the all and mighty trio. He almost smirked. She was going to give them hell. He would have kept staring at her when he felt someone slap him on the back. He looked up into the face of Alex, who took a seat next to him. He felt someone plop down next to him and figured it had to Aquarius. Draco could have cursed himself for having such bad luck. This was the worst thing to have happened to him. Alex smirked at him.

"Well, well, well…look who we have here. Our great buddy Mr. Draco Malfoy" he said.

"Yep, good to see ya haven't changed, Drackey Poodle" said Aquarius.

"Look, I don't feel like being nagged right now" Draco said with a glare.

"Whoa! Looks like we made Drackey Poodle mad" said Aquarius.

"Look man, I just came here to send ya a message from Rayne" said Alex.

"And what would that be?" he asked, a little suspicious.

"This…" said Alex, and before Draco knew what was going on, he was punched in the stomach. He gasped, trying to hold in his pain while glaring at Alex, who was smirking at him.

"We'll be seein' ya around, Drakey Poodle" Aquarius said as he and Alex got up and left.

Draco watched them leave and felt the anger rise in him. So this was how SHE was going to play? Well, two can play that game, revenge his only thought. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table and saw Rayne smirking at him. She gave him the finger before getting up and following Alex and Aquarius. Damn and it was only his first night back.

**_Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry_**

It was amazing how rumors spread so fast, Draco thought as he passed some second year Hufflepuff girls who were talking about what had happened last night. They shut up when they saw Draco staring at them. They quickly ran to the great hall. Draco smirked; stupid little mudbloods scare so easily. He stopped as he saw Rayne making her way out of the Greta Hall towards him. She smirked when she knew he had seen her. She was wearing a short school girl skirt, a white button up midriff shirt, black fishnet stockings, and black Timberlands.

"Well, well. I see you're not with your bodyguards today" he said with a smirk.

"You cocky little bastard" she snarled, grabbing the front of his shirt.

"Nice to see you too" he laughed.

**_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts_**

Rayne let go of him and began to walk away. Oh, she was going to make him pay for everything. She suddenly felt someone grab her arm and turned to face Draco. He was staring at her in that same way when he broke her heart. His eyes almost staring straight into her soul …almost.

"What the hell do you want now? To break my heart again 'cause if that's it, then I'll be damned to let you!" she yelled.

"Rayne….Ray…you know I never meant to hurt you like that…" he said.

"Well, you did and don't give me any of your B.S. excuses either. I've been told enough lies to last a lifetime" she said while crossing her arms.

Draco sighed as he ran a hand threw his hair. What was he suppose to tell her? That he was sorry for lying to her? That he never meant to hurt her the way he had? He looked at her, noticing that she hadn't changed since the last time he saw her, which wasn't a long time ago. He almost laughed, remembering the first time he had an encounter with the notorious Rayne Martinez.

**_It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying...are we?_**

_Draco Malfoy looked around himself. It's almost like I'm in Hell, he thought as he made his way towards the entrance of the school. He didn't pay much attention to where he was going and bumped into someone, sending them both crashing to the floor. He heard a girl's voice say a few curse words as he stood up and brushed off dust._

_"Watch where you're going mudblood" he said before pushing past whoever it was and continuing on his way._

_"Excuse me asshole! You were the one who fuckin' rammed me to da ground!" she yelled._

_Draco turned around to face the person who dared to talk to him in such a way. Draco was almost gaping . . . almost. His eyes worked its way from bottom to top. Cute pink shoes, knee length socks, exposed light caramel legs, black mini skirt, exposed stomach, cute pink bunny shirt, beautifully shown cleavage, full pink lips, bright green eyes, black curly hair put into a messy bun, bitchy attitude. The perfect package he needed._

_"Yeah, my face is up here, not where my boobs are buddy" her voice interrupting his thoughts._

_Draco almost felt embarrassed. What the hell was wrong with him? He was acting like some hormone crazy middle schooler who's never seen so much skin before. He glared at her and crossed his arms._

_"What do you want, mudblood? I don't have time to waste on people like you" he said, his voice ice cold._

_"Hey, first of all, you were the one who made me crash 'n' burn and called me a fuckin' mudblood, and second of all, you were checkin' me out" she said with a smirk, saying the last part in a sing a song voice._

_"Why would I check you out? You have nothing of interest" he said smugly, watching as her face took on a deep red color._

_"You're gonna so regret saying that. I run this fuckin' school biatch, and we'll see who has the last laugh" she said walking away, her hips swinging in a tantalizing manner._

_Draco watched in fascination, never meeting someone who stuck out as much as she did. He shook his head and continued on his way to the headmaster's office, wherever the hell that was._

**_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts_**

Draco might have laughed at the time if he had known that they would have ended up getting together. Now, here they were, glaring at each other like no tomorrow.

"What do you want me to say? I made a mistake and I'm sorry. If I could go back in time, I would change everything, but I can't . . . I'm sorry for everything" he finally said. She laughed a hysterical laugh.

"You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY! Is that all you have to say? Is that you're sorry? Oh, buddy, you're too funny. You didn't make jus a lil' mistake. No no no, you humiliated me . . . I trusted you and you betrayed me. There's no forgiving for that. The only thing I have left . . . is revenge" she said the last part in a whisper. She looked him in the eyes, showing him all the pain he 'caused her. She smiled a small smile before walking away, leaving Draco to stand alone.

**_Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts_**

_R & R folks! Lemme know if ya'll think I should continue this!_


End file.
